Der dritte Bäckereiüberfall
by Wortraeuber
Summary: Zweimal musste sich die namenlose Hauptfigur aus Murakamis Bäckereiüberfällen bereits einem unerklärlichen, überwältigenden Hunger stellen. Einige Jahre nach dem zweiten Bäckereiüberfall kehrt er durch eine Verknüpfung merkwürdiger Zufälle an den Ursprung des Fluches zurück.


Stundenlang schon fuhr ich in demselben alten Toyota Corolla, mit dem ich einst meine Frau zu romantischen Abenden am Strand entführt hatte, durch die von Leuchtreklamen durchbrochene Dunkelheit des nächtlichen Tokyos. Als wir geheiratet hatten, hatte ich gedacht, dass meine Frau mich deutlich länger begleiten würde als mein schon damals 10-jähriger Toyota. Wie falsch man doch liegen kann.

Nicht, dass es mich überraschte, dass sie mich verliess – ich langweilte meine Frau wohl genauso wie sie mich – aber als ich eines Morgens aufwachte, um an ihrer angestammten Seite unseres Ehebettes statt ihrem nicht mehr ganz jugendlichen Gesicht einen Brief zu finden, fühlte ich mich doch in eine Art Strudel, nein, ein schwarzes Loch hineingezogen, dem ich nicht zu trotzen wusste. Und als ob das nicht genug sei, kam wieder derselbe überwältigende Hunger, den ich bisher bloss zwei Mal in meinem Leben verspürte – ein Hunger, der weit über das übliche Körpersignal, das wir von unserem Alltag her gewohnt sind und mit einem einfachen Lachsbrötchen mit etwas Mayonnaise zu bändigen war, hinausging. Ich spreche von einem lähmenden Hunger, einem Gefühl der Leere, das im Magen den Anfang nimmt, aber sich bald über die gesamten inneren Organe bis hin zum Geist (wo auch immer der liegen mag) erstreckt. Ein Urbedürfnis. Eine Naturgewalt. Als würde man an einem ruhigen Sonntagabend durch ein Fernrohr auf einen Kometen blicken, der mit Überschallgeschwindigkeit auf die Erde zurast, und man sich plötzlich nicht mehr sicher ist, ob er einige Lichtjahre oder bloss einige Sekunden vom Einschlag entfernt ist.

Aber genug der Metaphern und aufgedunsenen Schwurbeleien. Fakt ist: Der Hunger war wieder da und ich musste etwas dagegen tun. Das Problem lag also weniger in der Problembeschreibung als in seiner Lösung, ähnlich wie bei einer Matheaufgabe in der Abschlussprüfung des Gymnasiums. _Finde x!_ Ich sass gedanklich plötzlich wieder in dem muffigen Zimmer meiner alten Schulklasse; angestrengt über mein Pult gebeugt und mit einem Stift bewaffnet kritzelte ich Notizen auf ein imaginäres Blatt Papier. Am Anfang schienen die krakeligen Worte tatsächlich so etwas wie Ordnung in meinen Gedankenfluss zu bringen, doch ehe ich mich versah, war das ganze Blatt vollständig mit schwarzer Tinte bedeckt – unmöglich, so noch zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen.

Zurück in der Gegenwart senkte ich resigniert meinen Kopf, liess einen Seufzer und hielt mein Auto in einer mir unbekannten Seitengasse an. Ich stieg aus dem Toyota, zündete mir eine Zigarette an und lehnte mich kartoffelsackartig gegen die Fahrertüre. Mein Magen knurrte. „Jetzt kriegt der Affe Zucker", fielen mir plötzlich die Worte meines Komplizen beim ersten Bäckereiüberfall ein. Aber anders als damals war ich nicht bereit, Böses zu tun. Ich wollte bloss, dass mich der Komet erschlägt.

Ich nahm einen letzten, tiefen Zug von meiner Zigarette und wollte gerade wieder einsteigen, um nach Hause zu fahren, als ich aus meinem Augenwinkel die Aussenfassade einer unscheinbaren Bar erblickte. Sie befand sich im ersten Stock eines grauen, kalten Gebäudes, in dem sie mit ihrem gedämpften gelblichen Licht, das von der offenen Fensterfront auf die Strasse fiel, wie ein Fremdkörper wirkte. Als würde sie sagen wollen „_Ich gehöre hier nicht dazu!"_, verfügte die Bar zudem über einen Ausseneingang, der über eine scheinbar improvisierte Treppe, die sich wie eine Efeuranke am rechten Rand des Gebäudes hochschlängelte, erreicht werden konnte. Über dem Eingang stand in grossen, aber nur noch teilweise leuchtenden und etwas schiefstehenden Lettern der Name des Etablissements: _Comet Bar_. Wenn das mal kein Wink des Schicksals war.

Ich stieg die Stufen empor, öffnete die Tür, setzte mich an den Tresen und bestellte mir ein Bier in der naiven Hoffnung, dass ich so meinen Hunger etwas stillen könnte. Eine merkwürdige Stimmung umgab das Lokal. Die Tür war nicht bloss ein Eingang, sie war eine Pforte in eine Art alternatives Universum – das spürte ich sofort. Dabei war die Bar eigentlich nichts Besonderes. Sie war nicht gerade klein, aber auch nicht allzu gross; die Einrichtung war spartanisch, aber gemütlich. Die wenigen Gäste schienen Teil von ihr zu sein. Blosse Requisiten. Von einer kleinen Bühne wehten seichte Jazzklänge zu mir, gespielt von einigen älteren Herren, die alle denselben Schnurrbart und schlecht sitzende Anzüge trugen. Aber es war nicht von der Hand zu weisen: Ich war nicht mehr im Tokyo, das ich kannte. Das Gebäude hatte sich von seiner örtlichen Gebundenheit gelöst und schwebte in einem Freiraum, der speziell für mich geschaffen wurde. Vielleicht waren es auch nur Wahnvorstellungen, die durch meinen kosmischen Hunger ausgelöst wurden, aber das spielte schlussendlich keine Rolle: hier lösten sich die Grenzen von Realität und Fiktion in gleichgültiger Selbstverständlichkeit auf.

Ich nippte an meinem Bier und schloss die Augen während ich dem Saxophonsolo lauschte. Der Ausdruck war klar, durchdringend, aber von Melancholie und Nostalgie gezeichnet. Mein Fuss wippte sanft im Takt. Der Boden fühlte sich ganz weich an, als würde er unter meinen Füssen nachgeben, nur um sich gleich wieder zu verfestigen – und dann wieder nachzugeben. Ich verschmolz langsam mit der Umgebung. Sogar die an meinem Innersten zehrende Leere in meinem Magen verflüchtigte sich für einen kurzen, seligen Moment.

Ich weiss nicht genau, wie lange ich in diesem tranceartigen Zustand verharrte, aber entgegen meinem Empfinden musste es eine ganze Weile gewesen sein. Denn als ich die Augen wieder öffnete, musste ich feststellen, dass die Bar nun völlig ausgestorben war. Die Band stand nicht mehr auf der Bühne, die Gäste waren gegangen und fast alle Lichter ausgeschaltet. Nur mein leeres Bierglas stand noch vor mir. Verwirrt legte ich etwas Geld auf den Tresen und wollte das Lokal verlassen, als eine seltsam vertraute Stimme an mein Ohr drang.

„Ich wollte mit dir sprechen." Ein grossgewachsener Mann trat aus der Dunkelheit und setzte sich neben mich. In dem spärlichen Licht konnte ich sein Gesicht nicht richtig erkennen, aber von der Stimme her zu urteilen war er in etwa meinem Alter. Er hatte einen schlurfenden, langsamen Gang, der so gar nicht zu seiner Statur passen wollte, und als er sich hinsetzte, stützte er seinen Kopf schwerfällig in seine Hände und rieb sich das Gesicht. Seine Haare schienen ungepflegt und widerspenstig.

„Ich habe dich beobachtet, seit du hier angekommen bist. Zuerst habe ich dich fast nicht erkannt. Hast dich echt gemacht. Aber dann hast du etwas getan, was jeden Zweifel in mir wegblies. Wahrscheinlich hast du es selbst nicht mal bemerkt, aber heilige Scheisse! So schnell wie du die ganze Schale Erdnüsse weggegessen hast, könntest du locker als Eichhörnchen durchgehen. Und damit wären wir auch schon beim Thema."

Das hatte ich tatsächlich nicht bemerkt. Aber es ergab durchaus Sinn, denn jetzt, wo ich wieder aus meiner Trance erweckt worden war, fiel es mir wieder ein: Ich hatte einen Mordshunger. So wie erst zweimal in meinem Leben. Aber worauf wollte er hinaus?

Der Mann steckte sich eine Zigarette in den Mund, blickte mich prüfend an und fuhr fort. „Ich nehme an, du weisst eh schon was zu tun ist."

Das kurze Aufflammen des Streichholzes, mit dem er seine Zigarette entzündete, reichte aus, um endlich zu erkennen, wer da neben mir sass. Mein Mund klappte auf wie eine Muschel in kochendem Wasser.

„Wir überfallen die Bäckerei." Nun war ich es, der gesprochen hatte.

Mein alter Kumpel nickte und blies mit einem schiefen Lächeln den Rauch aus seinem Mund.

„Ganz genau. Oder besser noch, wir legen den alten Kommunisten gleich um. Dieser scheiss Fluch treibt schon viel zu lange sein Unwesen."

Wir verliessen schweigend das Lokal. Verwundert stellte ich fest, dass ich mich nicht mehr am gleichen Ort befand, an dem ich die Bar betreten hatte; auch mein Toyota war nirgends zu sehen. Stattdessen stand ein schwarzer Minivan mit abgedunkelten Fenstern auf einem kleinen Platz vor der Treppe, die wir eben hinuntergestiegen waren. Mein Kumpel drückte auf seinen Schlüsselbund, worauf sich die Türen des Vans mit einem kurzen Piepsen entriegelten. Er deutete mir einzusteigen. Mir war nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache – und ich wollte auf jeden Fall niemand umbringen – aber der Hunger war in diesem Moment stärker als meine moralischen Bedenken. So nahm ich Platz auf dem Beifahrersitz, während sich mein Kumpel hinter das Steuer setzte. Ruhig, aber bestimmt schloss er die Türe, gurtete sich an und startete den Motor. Bevor wir losfuhren, drehte er nochmal seinen Kopf zu mir um und schaute mich eindringlich an.

„Bereit?"

„Bereit", antwortete ich.

Mein Kumpel nickte und fuhr los. Von uns abgesehen war kein einziges Auto auf der Strasse zu sehen. Links und rechts zogen die Wohnhäuserreihen wie Nebelstreifen an uns vorbei. Wir waren offenbar in einem Vorort weitab von dem nimmer ruhenden Stadtkern Tokyos, aber mein Kumpel steuerte sein Gefährt zielsicher durch die immer gleich bleibende Umgebung, die in mir jedes Raum- und Zeitgefühl auslöschte. Wie lange waren wir schon unterwegs? 10 Minuten? 2 Stunden? Beides schien mir denkbar. Schlussendlich spielte es keine Rolle.

Ich blickte eine Weile apathisch aus dem Fenster, ehe ich beschloss, ihm von dem zweiten Bäckereiüberfall zu erzählen. Vielleicht würde das die Fahrt etwas kurzweiliger machen.

„Weisst du, ich habe schon einmal versucht den Fluch loszuwerden. Damals war ich gerade frisch mit meiner Frau zusammengezogen. Ex-Frau, sollte ich sagen. Wir hatten denselben unsäglichen Hunger, den du und ich damals hatten, als wir die Bäckerei überfielen."

„Ach was. Dann hat sich der Fluch auf deine Frau übertragen?"

„Ja, so schien es zumindest. Ich habe ihr davon erzählt, wie ich als junger Taugenichts mit dir den alten Kommunisten überfiel. Oder, naja, wie wir ‚Tannhäuser' und ‚der fliegende Holländer' von Wagner hörten, um das Brot zu ertauschen eben. Da meinte sie, jetzt mache alles Sinn. Sie habe sofort gespürt, dass irgendetwas Komisches mit ihr passiert sei, als sie mit mir zusammenzog. Die Erklärung mit dem Fluch schien also Sinn zu machen."

„Ziemlich schräge Geschichte. Ich hatte zwar auch immer wieder diese Hungerattacken, die zum Teil wochenlang anhielten, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass der Fluch… _ansteckend_ ist. War halt immer alleine. Der einzigen menschliche Kontakt, den ich noch habe, sind sinnlose Gespräche mit den Besoffenen in den Bar. Aber ich will mich nicht beschweren, ist schliesslich nicht so, als hätte ich je was anderes gesucht. Alleine sein ist schon in Ordnung. Für mich zumindest. Die dummen Weiber gehen mir eh auf den Geist."

Mein Kumpel stellte den Blinker an und bog scharf nach rechts ab. Hier sah es schon mehr nach Stadt aus. Ich sah einen mittelgrossen Karaoke-Schuppen, einige 24-Stunden-Läden und einen Park, den ich als junger Mann wohl nur zu gerne für ein kleines, mitternächtliches Techtelmechtel mit irgendeinem Mädchen, das ich nicht kannte, genutzt hätte. Kurioserweise war draussen aber immer noch keine Menschenseele zu sehen. Keine betrunkenen Geschäftsmänner auf den Gehwegen, keine streunenden Hunde und keine Autos. Nur wir, die Stadt und der Hunger.

„Und was ist dann passiert? Wie wolltet ihr den Fluch loswerden?", fragte mein Kumpel.

„Wir beschlossen eine Bäckerei zu überfallen. Irgendeine Bäckerei, nicht die, wo alles den Anfang nahm. Naja, eigentlich war es meine Frau, die das beschlossen hatte. Aber ich hatte auch gar keine Einwände, es schien irgendwie… logisch. Schwer zu erklären. Jedenfalls sind wir dann mitten in der Nacht mit einer Schrotflinte auf dem Autorücksitz losgezogen. Um diese Zeit hatte natürlich keine Bäckerei mehr offen, also entschieden wir uns stattdessen einen McDonalds zu überfallen."

„Einen McDonalds?!"

„Genau. Weil der noch offen hatte. Meine Frau wollte halt nicht warten. Wir gingen also rein, vermummten unsere Gesichter und raubten 30 BigMäc. Die assen wir anschliessend und der Hunger war tatsächlich verschwunden. Aber der Fluch wurden wir damit offenbar nicht los. Ich zumindest nicht, sonst würde ich jetzt nicht hier sitzen."

Mein Kumpel schüttelte den Kopf und hustete ein trockenes Lachen. „Du hast einen ganz gewaltigen Dachschaden." Er bog ein weiteres Mal ab. Wir befanden uns nun mitten im Geschäftsviertel.

„Allerdings gibt es da etwas, was mich stutzig gemacht hat", fuhr er nach einer Weile stillen Nachdenkens fort. „Du hast deiner Frau gesagt, dass wir uns ‚Tannhäuser' und ‚der fliegende Holländer' angehört haben, richtig?"

Ich: „So habe ich es zumindest in Erinnerung."

„Das stimmt nicht. Wir hörten uns ‚Tristan und Isolde' an. Ich bin mir da ganz sicher, weil dieses Scheissstück mein Leben zur Sau gemacht hat. Ich habe das vorher nicht erwähnt, aber bei mir wird der Hunger jeweils durch ein ganz bestimmtes Ereignis ausgelöst: Sobald ich ‚Tristan und Isolde' höre, verwandelt sich mein Magen in ein schwarzes Loch von apokalyptischen Ausmassen. Es passiert bei keinem anderen Lied, sei es von Wagner oder sonst irgendwem. Diese Verbindung ist bei mir so natürlich, wie bei anderen das Bein ausschlägt, wenn der Doktor mit seinem kleinen Hämmerchen auf ihr Knie haut. Es ist also völlig ausgeschlossen, dass wir uns irgendein anderes Stück als _Tristan und Isolde_ angehört haben – es würde einfach keinen Sinn machen."

„Hmm. Klingt schlüssig." Mein Erinnerungsvermögen war noch nie das Beste, und die Geschichte lag doch schon eine Weile zurück. Ich kratzte mich am Kinn und blickte aus dem Fenster. Immer noch niemand zu sehen. Die Bürogebäude standen da wie nackte, antike Skulpturen ohne Gesichter und warteten darauf, dass suizidgefährdete Anzugträger sie füllten.

„Aber sag mal… wenn du weisst, dass dein Hunger von Tristan und Isolde ausgelöst wird, wo liegt dann das Problem? Wagner ist zwar durchaus ein bekannter Komponist, aber wenn man sich von den Klassik-Radios und hochnäsigen Fernsehprogrammen fernhält, sollte es doch ein Leichtes sein, ihm zu entgehen. Zumal dein Herz ohnehin mehr für Jazz schlägt."

Mein Kumpel lachte kurz und trocken auf. „Ha! Du hast ja keine Ahnung. Ich sage dir jetzt etwas, was die meisten Leute wohl mit einem gleichgültigen Schulterzucken quittieren würden, aber in meiner Lage könnte man es auch als die kürzeste Schauergeschichte der Welt bezeichnen – mit der besonders grausamen Komponente, dass sie wahr ist. Also: _Wagner ist überall. _In Spielfilmen. In Werbungen. Bei Freunden. In Japan. Im Ausland. Selbst in Kaufhäusern habe ich schon Wagner gehört. Es gibt schlicht kein Entkommen! Vor einigen Jahren habe ich mir sogar überlegt, deswegen nach Israel auszureisen, aber als ich mal in Tel Aviv in den Ferien war, musste ich feststellen, dass sogar dort Wagner seine Freunde hat. Ein Bekannter hatte mich zu sich nach Hause eingeladen, als ich noch erschöpft und müde vom Hinflug war, und was masste sich der Penner an? „In solchen Fällen höre ich immer die Ouvertüre von Tristan und Isolde". Ich versuchte ihn noch davon abzuhalten, aber da war es schon zu spät. Die CD drehte bereits seine Runden. Gott, ich wollte ihn noch an Ort und Stelle erdrosseln. Das ist doch völlig krank, oder nicht? Es gibt Tausende von Komponisten, die völlig in Vergessenheit geraten sind, aber ausgerechnet Wagner hört man einfach überall. Was finden alle an dem alten Antisemiten? Das treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn!"

Mein Kumpel hatte sich sichtlich in Rage geredet. Er umklammerte das Steuerrad, als sei es Schuld an seiner Misere, kramte eine weitere Zigarette aus seiner Jackentasche und zündete sie noch im Wagen an. Er kniff seine Augen kurz zusammen und nahm einen tiefen Zug. Ich sah die Adern an seiner Schläfe aufgebracht pochen.

„Aber damit ist jetzt genug. Wagner kann ich leider nicht mehr rückgängig machen, darum muss nun halt der Bäcker, der uns damals verflucht hatte, daran glauben. Mir macht das ja auch keinen Spass, aber ich sehe keine andere Lösung."

Kaum hatte er fertig gesprochen, hielt er den Minivan an und starrte regungslos durch die Windschutzscheibe.

„Da wären wir", sagte er mit erstaunlich ruhiger Stimme.

Tatsächlich. Eingepfercht zwischen Hochhäusern, Strassen und Bäumen stand die kleine Bäckerei unbeeindruckt an ihrem angestammten Platz, als würde sie den Grossstadtrummel so gar nichts angehen. In all den Jahren hat sie sich offensichtlich kein bisschen verändert. Das gleiche kleine Schild vor der Türe, auf dem die Kunden zum Eintreten aufgefordert werden, der gleiche unscheinbare Schriftzug auf der grossen Glasscheibe, die gleichen adretten Zierpflänzchen, die dem Ort etwas Leben spendeten. Wäre sie eine Person, würde ich die Bäckerei als bescheiden, entspannt und freundlich, aber auch etwas stur beschreiben.

„Irgendwie friedlich", sagte ich zu meinem Kumpel.

„Ja." Er wirkte nun sehr nachdenklich. „Ich weiss, was du meinst. Auf dem Weg hierhin habe ich mich ein paar Mal gefragt, ob ich mich nicht verfahren hatte. All diese neuen Gebäude, Spielhallen, Ladenketten. Auf eine Art und Weise ist es unglaublich erleichternd zu sehen, wie gewisse Dinge einfach… stillstehen."

Mein Kumpel atmete tief durch. „Aber wir dürfen uns jetzt nicht blenden lassen. Das hier ist der Ursprung unseres Unglücks. Das Äussere ist blosse Maskerade, um uns von bösen Gedanken abzuhalten. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn der Alte das bewusst so geplant hätte." Er öffnete das Handschuhfach, nahm eine kleine Handfeuerwaffe heraus und verliess den Minivan. Dann ging er einige Schritte auf die Bäckerei zu und drehte seinen Kopf kurz zu mir um, worauf ich ebenfalls die Türe öffnete und ihm folgte. Schliesslich standen wir beide Schulter an Schulter vor dem unscheinbaren Häuschen.

„Treten wir die Türe ein", schlug mein Kumpel vor.

„Alles klar. Auf drei."

Wir nahmen etwas Anlauf und ich wollte gerade zu zählen beginnen, als ich plötzlich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter spürte. Erschrocken wirbelte ich herum.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein." Der Bäcker schaute mich mit warmen Augen an. „Die Türe ist nicht abgeschlossen. Das schien mir immer sinnlos. Die meisten Leute haben ohnehin keinen Grund irgendwo einzubrechen, und wer in Not ist, dem will ich den Eintritt nicht verweigern. Geld habe ich genug zum Leben und das Brot kann ich jederzeit nachbacken." Er öffnete die tatsächlich unabgeschlossene Türe und schaltete das Licht an. „Nur herein!", rief er uns vom Türrahmen her ermunternd zu und verschwand ins Innere.

Mein Kumpel und ich schauten uns völlig verdattert an. Als hätte man einer Katze das Futter aus dem Napf gestohlen, während sie gerade woanders hinsah. Die Naivität des Alten war einfach unvergleichbar.

Ich sah, dass die rechte Hand meines Kumpels in seiner Jackentasche vergraben war – vermutlich umklammerte er seine Pistole – und fragte ihn leise, ob er ihn immer noch umbringen möchte.

„Ich weiss nicht", antwortete er unsicher. „Warten wir zuerst mal ab. Ich möchte zuerst hören, was der Greis so zu sagen hat."

Damit war ich einverstanden. Wir betraten die Bäckerei. Der Alte hatte drei Stühle um einen runden Tisch gestellt, auf dem einige Schallplatten lagen. Ganz oben _Tristan und Isolde_. Mein Kumpel ballte neben mir die Hand zur Faust „Setzt euch nur hin", sagte der Alte, als er uns bemerkte. „Mögt ihr Musik? Ich bin grosser Fan von Wagner. Er mag menschlich problematisch gewesen sein, aber die Kraft seiner Opern übersteigt seine Abgründe." Er nahm eine Schallplatte – glücklicherweise nicht _Tristan und Isolde_ - und trug sie zum Plattenspieler.

Mein Kumpel und ich schauten uns genervt an. Machte er sich gerade über uns lustig? Oder wusste er schlicht nicht mehr wer wir waren?

„Ich weiss jetzt", flüsterte mein Kumpel. „Wir bringen ihn doch um."

Ich: „Nein, warte noch."

Der Alte war gerade daran, die Platte abzuspielen, aber ich unterbrach ihn, bevor er die Nadel justiert hatte. „Hören Sie mal zu", sagte ich mit lauter Stimme. „Wir kamen nicht hierhin um Wagner zu hören und mit Ihnen Kaffeeplausch zu halten. Wir kamen hierhin um Sie zu überfallen. Vielleicht sogar umzubringen."

Der Alte kicherte blöd und schaute mich mit grossen Fischaugen an. Wirklich imponiert zu haben schien ihm das nicht. „Das ist aber nicht sehr nett."

„Nein, ist es nicht. Aber wir sehen keine andere Möglichkeit, wie wir den Fluch loswerden können, den sie uns damals auferlegt haben."

„Fluch?", meinte der Alte belustigt. „Ich bin nur ein einsamer Greis. Wüsste nicht, dass ich auf meine alten Tage plötzlich Zauberkräfte erlangt hätte. Wann sollte das passiert sein?"

Jetzt sprach mein Kumpel weiter. „Vor ziemlich genau 15 Jahren haben wir diese Bäckerei überfallen, weil wir kein Geld für Essen hatten. Sie wollten uns das Brot damals schenken, aber das wollten wir nicht. Wir wollten ihnen das Brot rauben. Aber das wollten Sie nicht. Also haben Sie uns vorgeschlagen, uns für den Überfall zu verfluchen. Das wollten wir wiederum nicht. Schliesslich haben wir uns darauf geeinigt, mit Ihnen Wagner anzuhören, und dafür so viel Brot mitzunehmen, wie wir wollten."

Der Mann sah meinen Kumpel scharf an, kratzte sich an seinem Ohr und antwortete in ernstem Tonfall: „Ah, ja. Ich erinnere mich."

Mein Kumpel schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch und schrie: „Warum also haben sie uns trotzdem verflucht? Wagner gegen Brot, das war der verdammte Deal. Wir haben uns an unseren Teil gehalten, aber Sie nicht! Sie haben ja keine Ahnung, wie es ist, immer wieder von diesem unmenschlichen Hunger übermannt zu werden!"

Der Alte verstaute die Schallplatte wieder in der Hülle, kam mit langsamen Schritten zum Tisch und setzte sich unbeeindruckt hin. Mit wachsamen Blick schaute er zuerst mich, dann meinen Kumpel an und sagte mit einer gewissen Endgültigkeit in der Stimme: „Jetzt mal ganz ruhig. Erstens weiss ich sehr wohl, was es heisst, Hunger zu haben. Wahrscheinlich übertrifft der Hunger den ich einst verspürte und teils heute noch verspüre den eurigen gar um ein Vielfaches. Zweitens war es nicht ich, sondern ihr, die sich nicht an die Abmachung gehalten haben. Und das wisst ihr ganz genau. Der Fluch war eine Konsequenz, die ihr selber aus eurem Vertragsbruch gezogen habt, nicht etwas, was ich euch auferlegt habe. Das ist doch esoterischer Schwachsinn."

Wir sollen uns nicht an die Abmachung gehalten haben? Was meinte der alte Bäcker?

„Ich bringe ihn um", sagte mein Kumpel, während er aufsprang und seine Pistole zückte. Doch noch bevor er den Abzug betätigte, sagte der Alte mit schneidender Stimme:

„Was war das letzte, das ich euch damals gesagt habe?"

„Was weiss ich! Was soll das auch für eine Rolle spielen!", schrie mein Kumpel wutentbrannt.

Und dann fiel es mir plötzlich ein. So ruhig, wie es in der Situation noch ging, ergriff ich den Arm meines Kumpels und bedeutete ihm sich zu entspannen.

„Morgen hören wir _Tannhäuser_."

Ein Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Alten.

„Geht doch", meinte er süffisant. „Ja, das war genau, was ich gesagt hatte. Aber ihr seid nie wieder gekommen. Weil ihr zu selbstsüchtig seid, um auf die Worte eines alten Mannes zu hören."

Mein Kumpel sah aus, als hätte man ihm mit einer Bratpfanne gegen das Gesicht geschlagen. „Und was jetzt?"

„Ein bisschen schwer von Begriff, was? Das liegt doch auf der Hand. Wir hören uns _Tannhäuser_ an." Er nahm eine Schallplatte aus dem Stapel auf dem Tisch und legte sie in den Plattenspieler. „Macht es euch ruhig gemütlich."

Ich tauschte einen ratlosen Blick mit meinem Kumpel und zuckte mit den Schultern. Wer weiss, vielleicht war das wirklich des Rätsels Lösung. Schaden konnte es zumindest nicht. Oder?

Ich lehnte mich in den Stuhl, schloss die Augen und lauschte den ersten zarten Bläserklängen. Ganz schüchtern trat die Melodie an mein Ohr, bevor sie an Selbstbewusstsein zunahm und ihre typische wagnersche Dramatik entfaltete. Ich bewegte sachte den Kopf zur Musik, spürte wie ich entglitt, sich Raum- und Zeit erneut verflüchtigten. Wie in einem Heilbad suhlte ich mich in der Opulenz des Orchesters. Trompeten verwandelten sich in Stimmen, Melodien in Geschichten, Streicher in Wehklagen, Worte in Botschaften. Ich kann nicht mehr alle meine Empfindungen und Gedanken, die mich so überflossen, rekonstruieren, aber eine Stelle hat sich in meinem Gedächtnis für immer eingebrannt:

„_Dichtes Vergessen hat zwischen heut und gestern sich gesenkt. All mein Erinnern ist mir schnell geschwunden, und nur des Einen muß ich mich entsinnen, daß nie mehr ich gehofft Euch zu begrüßen, noch je zu Euch mein Auge zu erheben."_

- „_Was war es dann, das Euch zurückgeführt?"_

„_Ein Wunder war's."_

Erst als das Stück sein Ende fand, öffnete ich wieder die Augen. Ich fühlte mich gereinigt, von allen Lasten befreit, mit neuer Kraft beseelt. Mein Akku war wieder aufgeladen. Ich drehte meinen Kopf nach links, wo mein Kumpel gesessen war, aber der Stuhl war leer. Der Alte schaute mich gutmütig an. Ich trat zur Türe hinaus, um nachzusehen, ob mein Kumpel vielleicht bereits wieder im Wagen sass, aber wo zuvor sein schwarzer Minivan stand, parkierte nun mein alter Toyota Corolla. Ich schaute noch mal durch das Fenster zum Bäcker hinein. Er nickte mir zu und hob die Hand zum Gruss, was ich ihm gleichtat. Ein Vogel liess sich auf einem Baum neben dem Gebäude nieder, um sein Lied zu singen, worauf ich feststellte, dass wieder helllichter Tag und die Strassen voll von Menschen waren. Ich atmete die frische Luft tief ein, stieg ins Auto und fuhr nach Hause. Ohne Brot – und ohne Hunger.


End file.
